Thor
Thor Odinson is the god of thunder & a superhero from Marvel Comics. He appeared in the 21st episode of Death Battle, Thor VS Raiden, where he went into battle against Mortal Kombat's thunder god Raiden. He returned for the 84th episode, Thor VS Wonder Woman, where he will fight another returning combatant, Wonder Woman from DC Comics. Biography Thor Odinson is the god of thunder from Asgard and is the son of the All-Father Odin. In order to teach his son humility, Odin briefly banished Thor to Earth in a human body by the name of Donald Blake. After regaining his powers, Thor dedicated most of his time to protecting the citizens of Earth, and eventually founded the famous superhero team known as the Avengers with Iron Man, Hulk, Ant-Man, and the Wasp. He would battle many times with his arch-nemesis, his adoptive brother Loki. Death Battle Info (Thor VS Raiden) Background: *Real Name: Thor Odinson the Mighty *Height: 6'6" *Weight: 640 lbs. *Secret Identity: Dr. Donald Blake *Skilled Surgeon & Medic *Guardian of Midgard A.K.A. Earth *Superiority Complex Superhuman Abilities: *Super Strength *Supersonic Speeds *Self Sustenance *Inexhaustible Stamina *Nigh-Invulnerability *Super Breath *Immunity to Ailments Mjolnir: *Bound to Thor *Literally means 'Crusher' *Forged from a Starcore *Momentum Based Flight *Unbreakable *Anti-Force Energy Blasts *God Blast (Summons his energy into a beam capable of slaying immortals) Meging Jord: *Nordic Title: Meging Jord *Belt of Strength *Doubles Thor's Physique Godly Powers: *Weather Manipulation *Wind-Powered Flight *Earthquake Control *Immortality *Warrior's Madness Berserk State *Healing Powers Feats: *Master Marksman *Top Flight Speed: Mach 32 *Martial Arts Mastery (Viking, Celtic, Saxon, German, & American fighting styles) *Overpowered the Hulk *Can Destroy Adamantium *Escaped a Black Hole *Strongest Asgardian, aside Odin, lifted the Midgard Serpent Compared to Raiden Thor *Stronger, Tougher, & Faster *Immune to Electricity *Does not solely rely on electrical attacks *Mjolnir is ridiculously powerful *Arrogance only prolonged the fight *Consistently defeats Loki, who is clever like Raiden Raiden *Smarter, but much weaker *Immune to Electricity *More Fighting Experience *Less Extreme Survival Experience *Relies on electrical attacks, which were useless Death Battle Info (Thor VS Wonder Woman) Death Battle Auditions Animators who wanted to audition for Death Battle had to create a short fight between Thor and Kratos from God of War. All the fights ended with Thor decapitating Kratos with Mjolnir. Gallery thor_ii__gif_by_geosammy-d5fivwn.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Mjolnir.png|Mjolnir Trivia *Thor is the second Marvel Comics character in Death Battle. **Thor is the first Marvel character with a non-DC comics opponent, with the next six being Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Deadpool, Captain Marvel and Silver Samurai. ***He is also the first to defeat a non-DC opponent, with the second being Doctor Doom. ***Thor is also the first Marvel Cinematic Universe character to appear in a Death Battle. The others (in chronological order) being Spider-Man, Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Hulk, and Captain Marvel. * Thor and his second opponent are the eleventh and twelfth returning combatants in the series, after Leonardo, Batman, Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Goku, Superman, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Deadpool and Metal Sonic. **He is the second Marvel character to return, after Deadpool. **He and his second opponent are the fifth and sixth combatants to have both 2D sprites and 3D models, after Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Charizard and Deadpool. * Thor is the 13th male to face against a female in ''DEATH BATTLE, ''after Boba Fett, Yoshi, Justin Bieber, Starscream, Gaara, Dante, The Meta, The Scout, Roronoa Zoro, Deadpool (in his 2nd appearance), Nathan Drake and Lucario. *Thor's strength has not often, but somewhat has been depicted as having no real limitation, similar to He-Man and Superman. This makes him one of the strongest combatants ever on the show. *Some stories of Thor have Mjolnir actually weigh 42 pounds. However because of the godly Odin Force within Mjolnir, it has the properties of an indestructible and abnormally dense weapon. It is still very possible for Thor to split someone in half even with this misconception. *Thor's sprite was built off of Thor's assist character sprite from Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. *Thor was mentioned in Godzilla VS Gamera, in where Boomstick explains Godzilla matching Thor's strength is part of the reason he won against Gamera. References * Thor (Marvel Comics) on Wikipedia * Thor Thor on Marvel Universe Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Magic Users Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Season 1 Combatants Gods Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Flying combatants Category:Princes/Princesses Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Hammer Users Category:Light Users Category:Air Users Category:Superheroes Category:Earth Manipulation Category:Old Combatants Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Doctors Category:Protagonists Category:Returning Combatants Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Metal Users